


Midnight Show

by Hotfuss



Category: The Killers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotfuss/pseuds/Hotfuss
Summary: Brandon and Ronnie take a midnight trip to the beach.





	Midnight Show

Beneath the desert moon and bright stars Ronnie and Brandon took a midnight trip to a beach, their fingers intertwined as they laid down on the cool sand gazing up at the stars. Ronnie loved to write little poems and sometimes needed some inspiration from nature to help him, so he brought a pen and notepad and was jotting down lines as he cuddled up next to Brandon. The only sounds were the calm ocean waves and Ronnie’s pen scratching against the paper. Brandon took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the precious moment, and then slowly exhaled. Ronnie turned his head to Brandon and smiled before writing more lines down. 

“What are you writing about?” Brandon asked.  
“Nothing specific, just kind of what I feel when I’m out here, with you…” Ronnie slightly blushed and started reading what he’d written.  
“Can I see?” Brandon asked.  
“No, I’m not done yet,” Ronnie quickly shot him down. Brandon let go of Ronnie’s hand and flipped so he was lying on his stomach, his elbows buried in the sand as he rested his head on his hands and made the best puppy face he could at Ronnie.  
Ronnie laughed and sighed, “Fine, you can read what I have now,” he sat up and handed Brandon the notepad. Brandon started reading what was written on the first page and was astounded by Ronnie’s beautiful words.  
“Ronnie, this is amazing, you’re a great writer,” Brandon said as he gave Ronnie the notepad.  
“Thanks, I think that’s probably all I’ll be able to write tonight,” Ronnie set down the notepad and laid back down, the sand conforming to his body. 

Brandon laid on top of Ronnie, his legs in between Ronnie’s. They looked deeply into each other’s eyes and Brandon pressed his lips against Ronnie’s. Ronnie placed his hands on Brandon’s waist as he continued kissing Brandon. Brandon pulled away and giggled, “You’re so cute,” he whispered before quickly kissing him. “Do you want to take a dip in the water?”  
“We don’t have any swimsuits!” Ronnie chuckled.  
“I don’t care, I’m going to go!” Brandon said, he stood up and ran towards the ocean while taking his shirt off, and then stopped to take his pants off before sprinting into the freezing water. Ronnie scoffed as he undressed while running after his boyfriend. 

His feet touched the water and he immediately stopped in his tracks, “Brandon it’s freezing! I’m leaving!” Ronnie turned around but Brandon jumped on Ronnie’s back and wrapped his legs around his waist.  
“Stay with me, it’s fun! You’ll get warmed up soon,” Brandon begged.  
“Doubt it,” Ronnie rolled his eyes. Brandon got down off of Ronnie’s back and grabbed his wrist, pulling him deeper into the water, fighting Ronnie’s resistance. Brandon tugged hard and caused both of them to fall into the water, their bodies completely submerged in the cold. “Brandon I hate you!” Ronnie giggled.  
Brandon stood up and said, “Hey Ronnie, look,” and Ronnie turned to Brandon only to get splashed in the face with water. 

“Brandon!” Ronnie yelled and started chasing Brandon around in the shallow water. Brandon was screaming and giggling as he tried to outrun Ronnie but failed, Ronnie tackled him and they both fell once more. He started aggressively splashing Brandon to get back at him, he was having so much fun he didn’t notice that he wasn’t cold. He stopped and stood up properly, catching his breath. Brandon looked at Ronnie through his salty lashes, observing his chest. 

“You have the cutest belly button,” Brandon randomly said.  
Ronnie stood still in shock and confusion, “What?” He laughed.  
“It’s a very cute belly button,” Brandon stepped closer to Ronnie and crouched down, “Hello there,” he cooed. Ronnie was laughing uncontrollably at his silly boyfriend.  
“I love you, you dumb bitch,” he chuckled.  
Brandon quickly stood up and smiled, “I love you too,” he bent down again and spoke to Ronnie’s belly button, “And I love you too,” Brandon kissed the soft, exposed skin. He returned to Ronnie and grabbed his face, kissing him softly. Ronnie pulled Brandon closer by his hips, their bare, wet chests were touching. 

Brandon slipped his tongue in Ronnie’s mouth, causing Ronnie to moan. What started out sweet and gentle turned into passion and desire, their hands roaming around each other’s bodies. Ronnie lifted Brandon up, enabling Brandon to wrap his legs around Ronnie’s waist as Ronnie supported him. Brandon was slowly grinding against Ronnie’s dick, making Ronnie moan with each movement. Brandon smiled against Ronnie’s lips and started teasing him more. Ronnie grunted, “B, you’re killing me.”  
Brandon grinned devilishly, “Sorry Ron. Want to get out of the water?” Brandon whispered in Ronnie’s ear before he started kissing Ronnie’s neck. Ronnie groaned and walked out of the water carrying Brandon. He let go of Brandon when he reached the shore and the two boys with tented underwear laid down on the sand, with Ronnie on top of Brandon.

Ronnie kissed Brandon’s lips and then moved onto his neck, biting and sucking his skin. Brandon was whining beneath Ronnie, he was definitely going to have marks on his neck the next day from how hard Ronnie was biting. Ronnie’s hand rested gently on Brandon’s chest, and slowly started moving towards Brandon’s hard dick. Brandon’s breath hitched when Ronnie squeezed him through his wet underwear. Ronnie moved down his body, kissing Brandon’s chest along the way.

When he reached Brandon’s underwear, he whispered, “Why don’t we take this off…” as he pulled the wet fabric off of Brandon, sliding down his legs. Brandon’s dick was exposed to the cold desert air, making Brandon shudder at every slight gust of wind. Ronnie crawled back up Brandon’s body, planting kisses along his thighs as he reached his dick, taking it in between his lips.  
“Oh fuck…” Brandon muttered and he threw his head back once Ronnie took more of him in his mouth. Ronnie kept going until Brandon reached the back of his throat, and he slowly moved his lips up and down, licking Brandon occasionally. While he was pleasuring Brandon, Ronnie was pumping his hand on his own dick.

Every little touch made Brandon lose his breath and gasp for air, Brandon’s head was starting to spin when Ronnie increased his pace. Just seeing Ronnie’s head bobbing up and down his dick was enough to make Brandon come, and the moans he was making let Ronnie know how close he was. Ronnie tried his best to smile while sucking Brandon and going even faster, hearing Brandon’s satisfaction and pleasure build up. Brandon started bucking his hips involuntary and placed his hands in Ronnie’s hair to guide him. 

He was getting close and started called Ronnie’s name out into the night, “Oh, Ron...I’m so close…” he whimpered and helped Ronnie go faster. Brandon could tell that Ronnie was also close to coming when he was becoming more sloppy as he focused on his hand movements instead of his mouth. Brandon then felt his body tense up and shake, “Ronnie!” he screamed as he came and Ronnie swallowed everything up. Ronnie removed his lips from Brandon and watched his boyfriend lie breathlessly in the aftermath of his orgasm with a look of joy on his face. 

Ronnie continued to pump his dick through his underwear, but halted when Brandon sat up and pulled his underwear down and quickly started sucking and licking Ronnie’s dick. “Shit…” Ronnie sucked air through his teeth as he looked down at his boyfriend who met his gaze with the most innocent eyes, despite his sinful action. Brandon sped up, his hands resting on Ronnie’s hips. Ronnie was close, his legs felt like they were going to give out any second, and he soon came, Brandon also swallowing everything and smiling upon seeing Ronnie’s face.

Ronnie was breathing heavily, his eyes became heavy but could still see Brandon, giving him a soft smile which reflected his love and appreciation. Brandon stood up and started putting on his dry clothes, kissing Ronnie’s cheek quickly before putting them on. Ronnie was frozen in place, so Brandon gathered his clothes and handed them to Ronnie, who remained motionless.  
“Are you ok?” Brandon asked, a little concerned.  
Ronnie smiled and turned to Brandon, “Yeah, I just really love you.”  
Brandon was overflowing with emotion and hugged Ronnie, “I love you too, and your belly button, and your dick. Now put your clothes on so we can go home,” Brandon sweetly smiled. Ronnie chuckled as he put his clothes on and walked with Brandon hand in hand to their car.


End file.
